You Really Shouldn't Be Reading This (A Secret Series Fanfiction)
by ClementineSparkle
Summary: When you're at an away camp along with your whole school, trying to work with a secret society can be pretty tough, don't you think? Cass, Max-Ernest, and Yo-Yoji find themselves in this particular situation, just when the Terces may need them more than they ever have before.
1. Chapter 1

Max-Ernest stared at Cass. She couldn't be serious. She just couldn't.

"AN AWAY CAMP?!" he asked half yelling.

"Yeah," said Cass. "It's true! He's gonna make us do it unless you want 90% of your grade to go down!" said Cass. Max-Ernest stewed in horror. It was morning and they were at XXXXX xxxxx school. Cass had just found out that their awful teacher, Mr. Howard, was making them go to an way camp for a grade. A BIG grade. 90% of your grade, and neither Cass, Max-Ernest or Yo-Yoji were looking forward to it.

"It's not fair," said Yo-Yoji.

"No, it's not. What if you're sick or something and you can't go? You can't make an away camp up," said Cass.

"I say we get on the bus for it, and when everybody thinks we're going because we're on the bus, we sneak off," said Yo-Yoji.

"Ummmmm..." said Cass. "No."

"Mybe we should just deal with it. It's only three days," said Max-Ernest.

"Three days of torture and lame camp songs," said Yo-Yoji. All of a sudden, the first bell rang.

"We better go," said Yo-Yoji. They all had first period together with Mr. Howard. The three walked to first period. They took their seats: Cass, Max-Ernest behind her, Yo-Yoji behind Max-Ernest.

"Alright class! First things first!" said Mr. Howard. "As you all know, we have a field trip to the away camp next week. And if you don't go, you will probably have an F in my class," he said smirking. "O.K, so I will now be announcing your cabin mates. First group: Glob, Daniel-Not-Danielle, Josh, Sam, Yoji, Max-Ernest. Next group is-"

"Wait! You could put Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji together but not me with them?" asked Cass not even bothering to raise her hand.

"I'm sorry Cass, girls are not aloud to share cabins with boys," said Mr. Howard. Cass found this reasonable, but in her case, her two best friends, well, only friends, were boys.

"Oh come on! I won't be a bother!" said Cass. The rest of the boys agreed with her.

"Yeah," said Glob. "Cass is cool."

"See?!" said Cass.

"I'm sorry Cass, but I don't make the rules," said Mr. Howard.

"Yes you do," said Cass.

"Fine, but you're still not in their group."

"UGH! Then who am I with?"

"Amber, Veronica, Naomi, and Jessica."

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right?"

"Yes."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, Cass, I won't bite! I'm the nicest girl in school, remember?" said Amber. Cass looked at her as if to say, "I know you're a member of the Midnight Sun so stop trying to hide it!"

"Yeah, Cass, how could you not just love my best friend?" asked Veronica.

"She's my best friend," said Naomi.

"We'll settle this later," said Veronica.

"I wanna be with MAX-ERNEST AND YO-YOJI!" Cass said, freaking out and thinking of the horribleness she would have to spend with Amber. And Veronica. And Naomi. Jessica? Who the heck was she? Cass had seen her around school but she knew that Jessica was very shy and she only had one friend, which didn't even go to this school anymore.

"It's O.K.!" said Max-Ernest. Cass turned to him.

"It's not 'O.K.!'"

"Um, okay, it's not O.K." said Max-Ernest.

Cass couldn't believe this. Not only did she have to go to thsi away camp, but she also had to spend it with Amber and probably have to listen to some Skelton Sister's songs. Not to mention listening to Amber ramble on about Twin Hearts. Maybe it was time to make a new friend. One that was a girl.


	2. On the Road

Five white charter buses lined up by the school ready to take the whole 8th grade to their doom. Well, really Cass's doom.

"You ready for camp?" asked Max-Ernest to Cass.

"Not Really."

"Well, we better get on the buses now. Who's sitting next to who?" asked Max-Ernest.

"I don't care," said Yo-Yoji.

"I'll sit next to Cass then. She's probably not going to see us anyway," said Max-Ernest. Mr. Howard came up to them.

"Cass, the buses have assigned seats. You're assigned next to..." he pulled out a list. " Jessica."

"Whatever," said Cass. As long as it wasn't Amber trying to force an ipod earbud in her ear with the Skelton Sisters on, she would be O.K.

"Um, I guess I'll be next to Yo-Yoji then," said Max-Ernest.

"No," said Mr. Howard. "You're with Glob."

"Dang," Max-Ernest said.

"Everybody listen up!" yelled Mr. Howard. Everybody turned to him. "It's time to get on the buses! Please take your seat in your assigned spots!" Everybody climbed on to the buses and took their seats. Cass sat by the window and waited for Jessica to come. She did soon enough.

"Hi!" she said. "I'm Jessica!"

"Hi, Jessica," Cass said. Jessica took her seat. " I'm so glad I didn't have to sit next to Amber! I heard she makes people listen to Skelton Sister songs!"

"You don't like them either?" asked Cass. The bus started to move.

"No way. They suck!" Jessica said.

"Wow. I thought me and my friends were the only ones who didn't like them. You know they lip sink right?" said Cass.

"Yeah, I was at their concert when that happened," said Jessica.

"Wait, if you don't like them, why were you at their concert?" Cass asked.

"Um...I can't really tell you why," Jessica said.

"You don't know what a Terces Society is, right?" asked Cass. Jessica hesitated.

"Er... no!" she said.

"Oh come on! You are such a bad liar. Do you know what it is?"

"Okay fine! Maybe I know what it is! Why did I have to spill that?" she muttered.

"It's O.K.. I'm a member too," said Cass.

"Really? I don't know anybody from the Terces except Pietro. My job doesn't really revolve around that. He doesn't really speak of me either. I help Owen."

"Oh my gosh! You do?" exclaimed Cass.

"Yeah."

"Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji are on Terces too," informed Cass.

"Cool."

TWO HOURS LATER

The buses had a big stop. They had finally arrived at the camp. Cass and Jessica both got up and pushed their way through the bus crowd to get out.

"Everybody go find your cabin!" said Mr. Howard.

"Is he, like, the boss of this whole trip?" asked Jessica.

"Apparently," answered Cass. They took a map from the other teachers who were passing them out. They had to follow it to find their cabin. It was called Cub Cabin. All the cabins had names. They walked. They saw Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji following a map.

"Bye you guys!" yelled Cass.

"Bye!" they both yelled.

They could see their cabin. Just a few more steps and they would be there.

"Here we are!" said Cass. The two girls opened the door to find that Amber, Veronica, and Naomi had already gotten there and were talking. Well, more like gossiping.

"Hi, Cass! Hi Jessica! Isn't the cabin great?" said Amber.

Cass and Jessica looked at the place examining it. It would do.


	3. Cabin Time

Cass walked to the bunk bed closest to the exit. If there was a forest fire, she would be prepared. She set down her blankets and pillows.

"Hey, Cass, can I be on your bunk bed?" asked Jessica. Cass had chosen the bottom part of the bed and of course it was because it just had to be closest to the exit.

"Oh, sure!" Cass answered. Jessica climbed up the ladder and put her bedding on. Meanwhile, Amber and Veronica were talking behind Naomi's back while she was in the bathroom.

"I sure hope Naomi doesn't say things like that about you when you're gone," said Cass.

"Oh, silly Cass," said Amber. "Now why don't you join us? Naomi is so poky anyway."

"No thanks," said Cass.

"Well, maybe some other time then."

"No." Cass had been wanting to leave the cabin, but unfortunately, it was "cabin time." A time when you stay in your cabin and talk and do stuff. It might have been enjoyable if only it wasn't with Amber.

"Cass, why don't you like me? What did I ever do to you?" aked Amber. Cass knew Max-Ernest had been in a similar situation with Amber once before because this is exactly how he described it to her.

"I think you know," said Cass. That was what Max-Ernest did when Amber asked him the question.

"No, I don't know!" said Amber.

"O.K., well, first of all, (These were the reasons Max-Ernest had listed to Amber in his head) you accused me and Max-Ernest of being a couple, you make fun of my ears, you brag about the Skelton Sisters everyday, and You're part of the Midnight Sun and don't try to deny it!"

"Oh, Cass! Is this what it's all about? I'll have you know that I am NOT part of the Midnight Sun and actually, I do not brag about the Skelton sisters everyday and I just thought you and Max-Ernest would make a good couple," said Amber.

Cass's ears reddened with anger and embarrassment. Cass opened the cabin door and left. Jessica followed after her.

"Where are you going?" asked Jessica running after her.

"I don't know! I just don't want to be in the cabin anymore. Amber is REALLY bugging me!" said Cass.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Jessica asked.

"I'm gonna go search for my other friends. You can come if you want," said Cass.

"Okay," said Jessica. She followed Cass and they eventually found Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji standing by their door too.

"That was easy," said Cass. "I wonder why they're not in their cabin." She walked up to them.

"Hi," she said.

Hi," said Yo-Yoji and Max-Ernest.

"Why are you here and who is that?" asked Max-Ernest.

"I'm here because Amber is annoying me and this is Jessica. The only decent one in the whole cabin. Also, she's part of the Terces. She helps Owen! We're just not aloud to really know about her. Just Owen because he's the main spy."

"How do we know you're really part of the Terces and you're not just lying to get information from us?" asked Yo-Yoji.

"She admitted it first. I didn't even have to say I was in it," said Cass.

"Oh," said Max-Ernest. "Well then hi!" Jessica looked at him. She had noticed his spiky hair.

"Hi," she said.

"You get used to the spikiness," said Cass.

"So, what are your missions?" asked Jessica.

"Well, we have to go on secret missions in order to protect the secret from the Midnight Sun," said Yo-Yoji.

"Oh," said Jessica.

"Girls, back to your cabins now!" yelled a fierce Mr. Howard coming their way.

"Lets go!" said Cass.

"Nice meeting you guys!" said Jessica, and the two ran away.


	4. No Way, Not Ever!

Cass closed the door behind her. It was to bad. She could've gotten away with sneaking out of the cabin if only Mr. Howard wasn't coming in THAT direction.

"You're back," said Amber. " We're playing truth or dare. Wanna play?"

"No," said Cass.

"Are you sure? It's fun! Besides, what else are you gonna do? Sit around and practice survival?"

Cass' ears turned pink. You could always count on Amber to embarrass you.

"Fine." Cass joined Amber and the four made a circle. Jessica followed. She sat down in the circle as well.

"Okay, Cass, why don't you go first. Ask someone truth or dare," said Veronica.

"Okay, Amber, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Ummmm... truth!" she answered.

"Are you part of the Midnight Sun?" Cass asked. Amber hesitated, and for a very long time.

"Um, I don't really wanna answer that question," she said.

"Well you basically just gave it away. If you weren't, you would be proud enough to say 'no'," said Cass.

"UGH! Why did we have to play this stupid game?! Now Cass knows! And she's gonna tell Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji!" yelled Amber.

"Yep," said Cass.

"I hate you!" said Amber with pouty fists.

"I'm sure you're not the only one who feels that way about someone," said Cass.

"Shut up!" she said. Cass and Jessica went on their beds. Who wanted to hear Amber throw a fit? Veronica and Naomi rushed to Amber's side.

"There there, Amber," said Naomi.

"Yeah, Veronica's got you," said Veronica.

_What's wrong with them?_ asked Jessica.

"They have a case of babying Amber-itis," said Cass. The two laughed. At least Cass had Jessica. This whole camping trip wasn't entirely and bum out.


	5. The Activities

When it was a new day, Mr. Howard busted open their door and blew his whistle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all the girls screamed. If you can guess, they were in their beds still sleeping and Mr. Howard came in to wake them up for the day.

"Why did you have to do that?!" asked Jessica.

"All of you are up, aren't you?" said Mr. Howard rhetorically. The girls threw their bed covers off and got up. They got dressed, brushed their teeth, blah blah blah. 'what'? You know the drill already don't you?

As soon as the girls were ready, they stepped out the door waiting for their first activity. A woman came up to them.

"Hi! I'm Cindy! I'll be your camp guide! Lets start the activities! I have our list for today right here!" She looked at the list for a second and read the first activity.

"It says here that our first activity is riding horses! How fun!" said Cindy.

"Oh no," said Cass.

"Yay! I love horses!" said Amber. They walked up to the nearest stable. It was red and kind of splintery. It wasn't nice looking if you know what I mean.

A scrawny old man with white hair came up to the group.

"Hi there! I'm Howard! Lets get you girls in your helmets and on your horses!" he said. They made a line and eventually all the girls were with helmets and on their horses.  
The horses started to move. Cass could see Mr. Howard in the distance. He was fiddling with his hands. Some sort of specks were falling off of them, like when you pick at dry paint, only it matched his skin tone and looked pretty easy to pick off.

"pssssst! Jessica!" said Cass whispering but loudly. Jessica was on the horse behind her.

"What?" she asked.

" Look what Mr. Howard's doing wit his hands!" Cass said.

"You don't think?" said Jessica. Cass nodded her head. It was clear he was a Midnight Sun member. The Midnight Sun members had apparently ditched their gloves and found some weird hand concealer. It was pretty smart. Now they didn't have to look like weirdos wearing gloves all the time. But now how were they supposed to tell someone was a Midnight Sun member? It was luck that Mr. Howard had been picking his concealer off, and even from a distance they could see how horrible his hands looked without his concealer on.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Cass to their guide Cindy.

"Are you sure? You'll miss the horse ride," said Cindy. Cass didn't care about the horse ride.

"I'm sure," said Cass. " And Jessica needs to go too." Jessica looked at her. Cass gave her a look of, ' I'm sorry but we have to!'

Jessica's said, 'Fine, whatever.'

The two girls got off their horses and ran in Mr. Howard's direction.


	6. This Chapter is Seecret

SORRY!

YOU MAY NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. IT CONTAINS THINGS LIKE WHAT MR. HOWARD LOOKS LIKE AND SOME VERY GOOD INFORMATION THAT CAN HELP YOU FIND THE CHARACTERS. TURN TO CHAPTER 7 PLEASE. THANK YOU.

THE OTHER P.B.


	7. The Midnight Sun's Newest Member

When Cass and Jessica got to Mr. Howard, they were ready for anything.

"You!" said Cass.

"Er, me," said Mr. Howard.

"You're-you're a member of the Midnight Sun!" said Jessica.

"I know no such thing," said Mr. Howard, fiddling with his hands again.

"Explain your hands then."

"Um... just a very common disease," he said.

"I know you want the secret from me," said Cass.

"Wait, you're... the Terces members Ms. Mauvis speaks of?" asked Mr. Howard. " She says the girl I'm looking for has large ears."

Cass most of the time would cover her ears up with her hair. Mr. Howard had obviously not seen her ears yet.

"That, er, would be me," said Cass, tucking her hair behind her ears so Mr. Howard could see. He gasped.

"It is you! Ms. Mauvis says you're a real pain. You're a clever girl, if I may say so myself," said Mr. Howard. Cass couldn't help smiling.

"Look," said Jessica. " I don't know what you're doing but you'll never ever get the secret from us."

"Oh, I'm willing to do ANYTHING," said Mr. Howard. Cass could hear foot steps behind them.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"Are you guys okay?"

Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji.

"You guys!" said Cass.

"We left our group when we saw his hands," said Yo-Yoji.

"Hi, guys," said Jessica.

"Um, Cass, you should run away, like, NOW," said Max-Ernest.

'Why?" asked Cass. She turned around. Mr. Howard was coming to her. With a mysterious thing in his hands, looking like it could probably hurt you. She ran.

"Should somebody go with her?" asked Jessica. " You know, incase there's people in the bushes or something."

"Sure, you, Yo-Yoji," said Max-Ernest.

"Fine," Yo-Yoji said. He ran after her. It took a minute to catch up to her, but eventually he did.

"Cass!" he said panting.

"Oh, hi," she said, panting herself. "Why are you here?"

"They thought you shouldn't be by yourself. Jessica thought there could be people in the bushes or something. I know, silly, but I wasn't gonna start an argument."

"Well I'm... Fine." Cass was nervous. They were alone. After what happened at graduation, with the whole pinky incident, she was totally scared.

"Look, I don't think this place is safe," said Cass.

"No kidding," said Yo-Yoji.

"We need to escape. In order to protect the secret, and ourselves."

"But... how?"

"We'll just check out. You brought money for the gift shops right?" asked Cass.

"Yeah, but-"

"Great! We can use the money for bus fare."

Yo-Yoji thought about this. He didn't want to give his money away, but he was a Terces, so it was kind of his job.

"O.K." he said.

"Yay!" said Cass. She opened her arms to him, but then she thought better of it.


	8. PRIVATE LINE

Oh, and some chocolate truffles on the side and some of those... I don't know what they're called but they look good, and- HEY! I thought this page was, like, private or something. Guess not. Or are you just snooping into my private life? Chocolate life I should say. Hmph. Well, being the second P.B obviously means I ought to be like him, right? The reason I am a Bosch is because I am his niece. His wonderful and best one. Oh? What's that? You want to hear the story? Not this boring stuff about me? FINE THEN. Be that way. growl.


	9. OMG!

Yo-Yoji and Cass walked towards the camp office to check out. When they finally arrived, it went something like this:

"And why do you want to leave camp?" asked the secretary who you had to go to to sign out.

" I have a horrible stomachache and I really feel sick," Cass lied.

" Hmmmm... I guess you can leave," said the secretary. " Would you like me to call your mother?"

"No thanks. I have a cell phone," Cass said. Now it was Yo-Yoji's turn.

"Um, I also would like to check out of camp and have my parents pick me up," he said.

"Wait a minute," said the secretary. " You BOTH want to leave camp? That's a little suspicious. Don't you think?"

"Not at all," Yo-Yoji said.

"Exactly why do you need to leave?" the secretary asked.

"Listen lady, if you don't let me leave, like, now, I will probably get puke all over you," said Yo-Yoji.

"Oh! Okay! Okay! You may leave! I suppose you have your cell phone too?"

"Yep," he said. He ran to Cass's side and they left the camp office in search of a bus.

"Nice one," said Cass.

"Thanks," Yo-Yoji replied.

"Hey, wait a minute-" said Cass. "WE FORGOT MAX-ERNEST AND JESSICA! WHY ARE WE JUST GOING!? OMG HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN?!"

"Um... I didn't really have enough money for all of us. I would've reminded you but..."

"Oh," said Cass. Oh. That was all she could say because,

"I've never been on a mission or adventurous trip without Max-Ernest before."

"I know..." said Yo-Yoji. "You'll be fine though. Right?" Cass wanted to say yes, but she wondered if she would be. She was hesitant before answering.

Yeah I know, but think about it: Imagine you and YOUR best friend and the thing you do that you never do without each other. Imagine that without her. Get how she's feeling now?

"I guess so," she replied.

"Well, I know so," said Yoji.

"Mmm-hmm," said Cass.

"Cass," said Yo-Yoji.

"Yeah?"

"Be honest when I ask you this: Do you like Max-Ernest?"

"Of course! He's, like, my best friend! And you too."

"Not that way! I mean... the other way."

"Oh..." Cass said. The truth was, she actually didn't know. She thought of the time that she so badly wanted to be in his camp group. She thought of the time she and him were tied up together on a ship. Remembering those things seemed more like a friend thing though, and whenever the thought that she possibly may like him got into her brain, somebody else blocked it. Somebody that she actually knew she liked. All these thoughts were complicated.

"No."

"Cass..."

"Really! I swear. I would tell YOU."

"Okay then..."

"Yeah. Kinda personal there."

"Well then, who do you like?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Because in truth, Yo-Yoji felt he wanted to slaughter anyone Cass liked if it wasn't him.


	10. Ecstatic Escape

Cass and Yo-Yoji found a bus stop. They sat down and waited a boring wait.

"So..." said Cass.

"This is boring," said Yo-Yoji.

"No kidding," Cass said. She tugged on her backpack.

"Wanna play a game?" asked Yo-Yoji.

"Um, sure," said Cass. "Rock Paper Scissors?"

"No! The song game. You hum a tune and the other person has to guess what song it is. It's actually more difficult than it sounds," he said.

"I don't know... I'm kind of a bad singer/ hummer."

"Whatever. I'll go first." Yo-Yoji hummed a tune that Cass knew all to well.

"Yo-Yoji! Don't sing that song! You know he can't come!" Cass said. Yo-Yoji had sand the sound prism song. Mr. Cabbage Face could've come if he hadn't been... well, dead.

"Fine! Fine! Gosh..." The bus pulled up finally. The two hopped on, payed the bus fare, and took a seat. Cass was by the window and Yo-Yoji was at the aisle seat.

RING! DINGALING! RING!

"That's my phone," said Cass. She opened it up to find a text message from Max-Ernest.

JUNIORJESTER:

HEY CASS. I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS. U KNOW THAT THINGY THAT MR. HOWARD WAS GOING TO HURT YOU WITH? WELL... HE ENDED UP HURTING JESSICA INSTEAD OUT OF HIS ANGER.

" OH MY GOD!" said Cass.

"What?!" asked Yo-Yoji.

"Mr. Howard hurt Jessica with that weapon!"

"Oh no!" Cass texted him back.

SURVIVALIST5000:

OMG! IS SHE OKAY? HOW IS SHE DOING?! BTW, ME AND YO-YOJI ARE ON A BUS RIGHT NOW. WE'RE ESCAPING CAMP TO GO AND FIND TERCES AND TELL THEM. WOULD'VE BROUGHT YOU BUT Y-Y ONLY HAS MONEY FOR 2. TRY TO FIND A WAY OUT PLEASE!?

RING DIGALING RING!

JUNIOURJESTER:

OKAY. AND, UM, ABOUT JESSICA... THE CAMP DOCTOR DOESN'T REALLY KNOW ABOUT HER. :( THE WEAPON IS UNKNOWN, BUT I THINK I KNOW WHAT OUR NEW MISSION IS. FIND THE WEAPON AND NEVER LET ANYONE USE ANYTHING LIKE IT AGAIN AND FIND OUT WHAT IT'S CALLED.

SURVIVALIST5000:

OKAY YOU'RE RIGHT. AND OMG JESSICA!

JUNIOURJESTER:

WHEN YOU GET THERE YOU BETTER BREAK IT TO OWEN.

SURVIVALIST5000:

YA.

Cass put down her phone and explained to Yo-Yoji. He was just as shocked as she was. Was Jessica going to be okay? And would Max-Ernest find them in time to meet them?


	11. Jealousy

Max-Ernest was jealous. He was jealous of Cass and Yo-Yoji. Was he stealing his best friend? The worst part was this wasn't even the first time he had been jealous of them. Yo-Yoji was so cool, and he never talked as much as Max-Ernest. He was better at guitar, and Cass had every reason to choose him as a best friend.

No, he thought. Cass would never do that. She had told him herself that he was her best friend. But still... they were on a bus together without him. He knew they didn't have enough money, but still. They should've thought about a way they cold all go find Terces.

He was NOT going to loose Cass to Yo-Yoji. No way. The thing was, Max-Ernest had gone around they playground at school, trying to make friends by telling jokes, and everybody just laughed. Not with him, but like, a laugh that says, "you're so stupid." The only one who listened to him without any meanness was Cass. She was his first friend. She made him feel important, and not a nobody. Then Yo-Yoji came along, and he had to share his great discovery. By discovery I mean the only person he found that wouldn't laugh at him.

Was Yo-Yoji really going to steal his best friend?

Nah, he thought. He was being silly this whole time. Or was he?

He texted Cass again to see what she was up to.


	12. Arrival

DING! DIGALING! DING!

JUNIORJESTER:

SO FAR I HAVE NOT FOUND A WAY TO GET THERE WITH U GUYS. WHATCHA UP 2?

"Max-Ernest texted me," said Cass to Yo-Yoji.

"What'd he say?" he asked. Cass and Yo-Yoji were still on the bus, but they were near home. Their parents would be so mad when they knew their children ran away from camp. Cass texted him back.

SURVIVOR5000:

AW. WELL, NOTHING MUCH. BUT U SHOULD PROBABLY STAY THERE ANYWAY FOR JESSICA.

JUNIORJESTER:

OKIEDOKIE

SURVIVOR5000:

REALLY?

JUNIORJESTER:

I MEAN OKAY.

SURVIVOR5000:

THERE WE GO.

The bus came to a stop. The bus ACTUALLY came to a stop. They were finally there.

"We're here!" said Cass.

"Finally!" said Yo-Yoji. They grabbed their luggage and stepped off the bus. Now they just had to take a short walk to get to the Magic Museum inside the Xxxxxxxxx mini mall.

Along the way, they saw a horse, a duck, a sheep, ( they were obviously looking at a barn) and even a hobo. They sort of took a different direction when they saw the hobo.

They now could see the mini mall and they were very close. Finally, before they knew it, they were opening the mini mall doors and were off to the Magic Museum.

"Hey," said Cass.

"Yeah?" said Yo-Yoji.

"If Pietro disappeared, then who's the new leader?" asked Cass.

"I have no idea," said Yo-Yoji. " They're probably deciding or something. They would tell us, right?"

"I don't know. They're pretty secretive at some times."

"Oh well. Lets go find them." They walked into the Magic Museum and found Lilly at the front desk.

"Hello," she said. Yo-Yoji bowed to her.

"Hi," said Cass. "So... can we just go in or do we have to go through the whole password drill? Because you should know us pretty well by now. Infact, I'm the secret keeper and there would be no group made for the secret if I was not alive because then Lord Pharoh would probably have it by now and-"

"That's enough, Cass. Yes, you may go in. The password today is... Pietro," Lilly said.

"What happened to him anyway?" asked Yo-Yoji.

"He... had disappeared. And I think I know where," Cass said.

"Where?" asked Yo-Yoji.

"The other side," said Cass.

"Correct," said Lilly. "Anyway, why are you guys here?"

"Oh, right!" said Cass. "You see, one of our so called teachers, Mr. Howard is actually a Midnight Sun member and he actually tried to kill me because I wouldn't tell him the secret, and he ended up hurting our friend Jessica."

"That's the Midnight Sun's new plan," said Yo-Yoji. "They wanna find the secret like always, but this time they'll do anything, including killing Cass! Also, Amber is helping them now."

"You two ran all the way from camp to tell me that? Thank you! We've been trying very hard to figure out their new plan, and you two have just made a remarkable help."

"Your welcome," said Cass. "It's kind of our job anyway." And with that, the two left the Magic Museum. Now it was time for the rough part. Going home.


	13. Yo-Yoji Cass point of view

Yo-Yoji POV:

He slammed the door and walked in.

"Mom? Dad?" he said. No reply.

"Gajin?" he said. No reply.

"Mijo!" he yelled. Reply. She walked out of her bedroom carrying a magazine and wearing slippers.

"Yoji? What are you doing?! You're not supposed to be home! What were you thinking?" she asked him when she saw his face.

"It was an emergency! Believe me when I say this, but there were people there trying to kill my friends! Would YOU wanna be in a place like THAT?" he said rhetorically.

"Well, I guess not. You're positive? They were actually trying to kill them?" she asked.

"Well, when I see people pointing weapons at us, then yeah, they were trying to kill us."

"OMG!" she said. "You guys are all right though?"

"Well..."

"OMG! What happened?"

"It's Jessica..."

"Who's she?"

"A friend Cass introduced to us. She's part of the- never mind."

"Tell me, Yoji!"

"Nothing! She's not part of anything! Geeze..."

"Whatever. Now what about her?"

"She's hurt. On the urge of death."

"AAAAHHH! Sorry. I mean, I was kinda shocked there. You don't hear that usually."

"Um, okay then." And with that, he went up to his room and practiced his violin.

"Okay, here we go." He picked up the violin and was about to play when-

"Oh! Yoji! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, Mom, Dad, and Gajin are at the Wiggles concert."

"Wait, what?! I thought the Wiggles, were like, over!"

"No, I guess they came back. Gee, it seems like almost yesterday you were watching the Wiggles on Playhouse Disney."

"Hey!" said Yo-Yoji embarrased.  
( sorry if i misspelled that!)

"Well, you were a toddler once!" She left and closed the door behind her.

"Alright, now for some real practice, and then I can finally play guitar."


	14. Cass point of view

Stupid stupid stupid. Why am I so stupid, Cass thought. On the bus, she had left her back pack. She had thought something felt wrong, but she didn't know why she noticed now instead of earlier that day. What was she supposed to do? Really, she had no idea. Maybe her mom could help.

"Mom!" she shouted, opening the door and running down the stairs.

" Oh my goodness, Cass! What?" she said.

"I... Sort of left my backpack on the bus we took back home." Wait! Hold it right there. You're probably wondering about how her mom took this all in and such and how she got home. You heard Yo-Yoji's story, but not about Cass. I'll just sum it up for you. Basically Cass said that there was a forest fire and they sent everybody home and sme weird persom gave her a ride, and her mom actually believed her. I didn't think that was really worth writing a. Chapter about. I mean, would you? Anyway, back to the story...

" Oh Cass, I don't really know how to help with that," her mom said.

"Well, there has to be some way! Wait- you're glad! You're glad I lost that backpack and don't try to deny it 'cause it's true!"

"Well, I wouldn't, say I'm happy about it but, don't you think it's time to give that old thing up? I mean, really, Cass, nothing bad is going to happen, amd if it did, there's a thing called 911."

"Well, I need it though! I'ts my backpack you know! And I don't want to give it up! There is always a chance soemthing bad will happen! You don't know that!"

What Cass wanted to say was, oh, something like this...

" That backpack is sepacial! Pietro gave it to me! I'ts not the old ugly backpack I used to carry around with lame survival gear in it. It has REAL expensive survial gear in it and we actually have used some things in it to survive, thank you very much."

"Cass, I am not going to hunt down that bus so you can find your backpack. Amd you ade going to give it up. You look silly with it on. You look so much better without it. That might even be why you didn't have any-" she caught herself there.

"Any what?" asked Cass, even though she knew.

" Nothing," said her mother.

" Friends?" asked Cass. " I didn't have any friends because everybody in my school is a jerk! Real friends are not even supposed to care what you look like or what you do! Which is why I have some real friends now, aand since I have them, it should not even matter to you! I can not believe you would even say that!"

"I never said that!"

"You were about to."

" Yeah, well, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it. I know I shouldn't care what my daughter does. I was just saying, you know? I mean, I just want the best for you. I don't want you to look silly."

"I'm not your daughter. Right now I actually prefer my other mother, wherever she is. Even if she's dead or something."

"Not this again, Cass!"

" I'ts true! I am not your daughter and right now you are not really acting like a mother should. I thought you didn't care about my backpack. But I guess you do, so goodbye for now."

"Cass!"


	15. Max-Ernest Helps

Cass was laying on her bed. Goodbye for now? Where did she even expect to go?

Cass felt so silly. She and her mom had just gotten in a fight about a backpack. A backpack! Yet it hurt so much. Why?

Maybe it was the fact her mother had almost said she had no friends in the past because of it. Maybe it was the fact her mother wasn't excepting the thing she loved. Maybe it was the fact that no matter how much she wanted to tell her mother about the backpack being from the Terces and all the times she had gotten in trouble from going on missions, she couldn't. She felt so... angry. Frustrated. The only people she could ask for help were Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji, and sometimes, an adult could really come in handy for certain things.

Sometimes Cass felt like she wanted drop out of the Terces, but she was the secret keeper, and her mom and dad probably would want her to stay, for one of them was the secret keeper if she is today. Her parents...

I've never talked about Cass and her parents before, but if I had to say something about her connection with her parents, well I would say she missed them everyday. Well, I guess she didn't miss them, considering she had no memories of them, but she certainly wished they were there everyday.

"I'm calling Max-Ernest," she said basically to no one. She took her phone out of her pocket. It was pressing against her waist anyway. Her thumbs dialed quickly.

"Hello?" said Max-Ernest.

"Hey," said Cass.

"Oh hi, Cass! Why'd you call?"

"I need to hear someone's voice."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My mo- Mel."

"Oh no. Not this again. You're calling her Mel. Did you guys get in a fight or something?"

"Well, no, M-E! She only just said I didn't have any friends!"

"Geeze, Cass. I'm sure she didn't say that."

"Yeah she did! Well, she was about to. But seriously! Who says that to their child! I mean, not like I'm her real child or anything."

"Cass, maybe if you would tell me what the fight was about I could help you."

"Oh yeah. So I had left my backpack on the train, and I told my mother and she seemed happy so I got mad and then she told me that it was good I got rid of it and you know how much I love that backpack!"

"..."

"Don't tell me you're happy, too! You know, I couldn't tell her it was a special backpack from Pietro or anything. That backpack has saved us many times on missions!"

"Cass, even if you still had your old backpack, you would still love it just like you do now because you love survival backpacks."

"Nuh-wha- hey!"

"Look, Cass, sorry you lost your backpack and everything, but I really don't think it's worth it to get in a fight over it with your mom."

"What about the part where she said I didn't have any friends, though?"

Keep calm, thought Max-Ernest. Step in her shoes. What would it be like to be adopted? Is having crazy divorced parents equally as horrible? I don't know. Think about the situation. What would Houdini do? Wait, that won't help me in this case! Okay, your best friend needs you.

"Uh, Max-Ernest?" said Cass.

"I'm still here!" he said.

"You know what? I think I'll go talk to my mom. I mean Mel- oh whatever I don't care. Thanks, M-E!"

"Um, your welcome?" But she had hung up. 


End file.
